dofuswikifandomcom-20200223-history
Curent events/Apr-Aug 2007
July 24, 2007 Here is the list of the modifications brought up by the server update made on 24/07/07: ;Quests: * The quest "Plant Dissension" has been corrected. Players who were blocked can now finish it. ;Sets: * The bonuses of the Ancestral Set have been revised and reduced. ;Dungeons: * Players who die in the Dragon Pig Dungeon no longer have their position saved in the cemetery of the Dragon Pig den. Their position is now saved at the Zaap of the Castle of Amakna (just like when players come out of the Dragon Pig Dungeon). ;Monsters: * The Koalak Rider spell "Prevention" no longer works in area. July 17, 2007 Here is the list of the modifications brought up by the server update made on 17/07/07. ;Quests: * The quest And one Dizbi wand, one! now works properly. ; Monsters: * The Minotot's number of Health Points has been reduced. * The area of effect of the Crocabulia spell "Crocabulia Cry" has been reduced. The waiting time to cast the spell again has been increased and the damage rebound works properly on Crocabulia's allies in the area of effect of the spell. * The agility of Crocabulia has been increased. July 10, 2007 Here is the list of the modifications brought up by the server update made on 10/07/07. ;Monsters: * Damage of the spell "Water Clock" of the Koalak Mummy has been increased. * The number of Movement Points of the Koalak Mummy has been increased. * The spell "Ancestral Bandage" of the Koalak Mummy now works properly. * The resistances of the Koalak Master have been modified. * The number of Movement Points of the Koalak Gravedigger has been increased. * The resistances of the Koalak Gravedigger have been modified. * The spell "Prevention" of the Koalak Rider now works properly. July 03, 2007 Here is the list of the modifications brought up by the server update made on 03/07/07. ;Quests: * The reward of the quest given by Gobriel has been corrected. * The quest given by Litol Goblait has been corrected. Some players used to keep Litol after talking to the Bwork magus. This quest now works properly. Players who already started the quest and who are still accompanied by Litol Goblait can lose a fight or go back to the map where there's the Bworknroll NPC to fix this problem. * The quest "Pandala, its villages" has been corrected. Players can no longer be blocked when they start their training session with the Pandasiman Master. ;Monsters: * The spell Kanopy of the Mumminotor now works properly. * The spell Curse of the Mumminotor now works properly. * The spell Destinos of the Minotot now works properly. * The spell Mythos of the Minotot now works properly. * The Minotot properly uses its spell Natural Motivation and can use its spell Kitos if it has enough Action Points left. June 26, 2007 Here is the list of the modifications brought up by the servers update made on 26/06/07. ;Items: * The probability to get the Sand Dungeon key has been increased. ;Miscellaneous: * The disconnection functionality for inactivity now works properly. * Players can target a cell and activate a "smiley" in fight. * Abandoned houses (meaning houses of which the owner hasn't been connected for more than 3 months) will automatically put on sale. The content of the safes will be transferred to the owner's bank, but the cost of the house will not be refunded. June 22, 2007 Please find below the detailed list of the modifications brought up by the server update made on 22/06/07. ;Monsters: * The appearance of the Leopardo Ghost has been revised when he's transforming. * The Leopardo now properly uses all of his spells. * Display change for the level of monster groups. * The monsters' AI now reacts better to poisoning spells. ;Craft: * The craft timing when crafting repeatedly has been modified. Craft timing now lasts one second, no matter how hard the recipe is. ;Quests: * The Bloody Koalak quest can no longer be repeated indefinitely. ;Miscellaneous: * Characters are properly changed into graves when they have no more energy. * Optimization of the global performances of the game servers. June 19, 2007 Here is the detailed list of the novelties and modifications brought up by the 1.19 update: ;New areas: *The Rocky Inlet of Astrub and the Cania Bay are finally accessible as well as all the new monsters that live there. *A new dungeon for beginners is available: The Sand Dungeon. There, you'll meet new creatures, the fearsome Sponge Mob and you will be able to get a brand new set. ;Mounts: *The Eniripsa wing color when they're riding a Dragoturkey has been corrected. ;Pets: *A new pet similar to the Dragoone is now directly available in-game. *Oshimo now exchanges a pet ghost and an Eniripsa powder for a new healthy pet, but with no bonus. *A new pet with exclusive bonuses is available in the Sphincter Cell Dungeon. ;Quests: *The quest "Pandala and its villages" has been corrected. Player scan now get the Bamboo wood and the shield. *The quest "Polar Race" has been corrected. The right items are being withdrawn at the end of the quest. *The quest "Load the Mule" has been corrected. The right items are being withdrawn at the end of the quest. *The Squirrel Language and quest have properly been translated into English. ;Monsters: *Elemental and MP and AP Loss resistances of the Yokai Firefoux have been reduced. The MP number has been reduced for the ranks 2, 3, 4, and 5. *The Health Points of the Poutch Ingballs have been increased. *The Imp spell "Sling" has been corrected. *The Imp spell "Neck Pruning" has been corrected. *The maximum number of creatures that can be summoned has been reduced for the following monsters: Treechnee, Dark Treechnee, Treechnid, Ancestral Treechnid, Dark Treechnid, Summoning Branch, Soft Oak, Trunknid. *The level and experience given by the monster Sphincter Cell have been increased. ;NPC: *The character Hel Munster now sells a needle for costumagus. ;Paddock: *The paddocks located in (-30 -65), (-38,-53), (-34,-55), and (-29,42) can now be bought. ;Items: *The probability to get one Skeunk's Hair by killing the Skeunk creature has been increased. *The look of the Holoone hat has been improved. *The price of the Makroute hat is now properly displayed when you buy it to a NPC. ;Sets: *The pet Ugly Crowling is now part of the Crow set. *The pet Turtle is now part of the Turtle Set. *The Bloody Koalak is now part of the Koalak Set. *The Koalak set bonuses have been increased. ;Miscellaneous: *You can no longer divorce another character if are not married to the latter. ;Client: *The memory management by the DOFUS client has been improved. Memory leaks generated by Flash when reading sound files have been corrected. *The Kama display when trading no longer overflows the window. *The in-game critical hits display has been modified. *The critical hit sound has been modified (it's now different from that of private messages). *You can now save your Ankama Games login in the advanced options of the Identification screen. *Texts are no longer in bold or in italic in the chat zone. However the text selection option is temporarily disabled. *We added a confirmation window when you wish to quit a trailer. *A filter in the marketplace selling mode enables you to display only what's on sale in the consulted marketplace. *From now on, there's a confirmation message when you allocate a gift to a character. *The colors of the selling mode illustrations or a seller NPC now correspond to the actual characters' colors. *A new command "/aping" ("Average Ping") enables you to know your average ping on the last packets exchanged with the server. *When set up in full screen, the client remains as such when you change character. *The default communication port used by the client is now the port 443 (used to be 5555). You can still use the communication port 5555 if you modify the client advanced options on the identification interface. *The interface through which you allocate the gifts is no longer displayed if you do not have characters. *Using the "Esc." Key in the chat zone cancels the focus in this interface, even when you use the dofus.exe application. *A new filter is available for the selling modes and marketplaces: "Display all". This filter is selected by default. Banks and safes do not benefit from this option to avoid performance issues. May 22, 2007 Here is the detailed list of the modifications brought up by the 22/05/07 update: ;Items: * When you use a weapon skill scroll, there is now a confirmation message. * When you use a skill loss potion, there is now a confirmation message. ;NPC: * During a divorce request to the Amakna Priest, the 50,000 Kamas are correctly removed from the player's inventory. ;Pets: * Walk and Pandawa Cub pets in the skinny state will automatically recover a normal state. * If you have pets with an abnormal minimum date before trade (more than 62 days), you should be able to trade them after 24 hours. * Pets are not linked to their new owner anymore if they are traded after the minimum date before trade. ;Houses: * Abandoned houses (whose owner has not connected to the game for 3 months) will be automatically put on sale. The content of the chests is automatically transferred to the owner's bank but the buying cost of the house is not paid back. May 16, 2007 Here is the detailed list of changes brought by the 1.18.2 (compulsory version): ;Interface: * The interface display has been considerably speeded up. * The character creation interface has been totally modified: it allows a random selection of the characters' colours, as well as a preview of the personalised colours on the character illustration. The random generation of colours integrates an advanced management of complementary colours. Don't hesitate to create new characters and tell us what you think of this new interface! * The default colours of the characters are now displayed correctly. * The box to tick the option "tell me when a friend is online" now works correctly. * A filter has been added in the guild interface to quickly view the connected members. * A button has been added in the marketplace interface to quickly switch between the buy and sell interfaces. ;Dungeons: * You can no longer enter the Skeleton and Blacksmith dungeons in ghost-form. ;Quests: * "Soki the little bow meow" quest has been corrected. ;Pets: * The price you'll have to pay to pick up your pet only depends on the number of hours it spent in the Bow Kennel (10 kamas an hour). * The problems of feeding time for the pets has been corrected. ;Perceptors: * Now you have to wait 10 minutes after the reboot of a game server before being able to attack the perceptors. ;NPC: * The NPC sending you to a non-existing Moon Island has been removed. ;Bow Kennel: * Trading Bow meow in the Bow Kennel with the NPC Oshimo now works correctly. * Bow Kennel prices are described in the dialogs of Oshimo. * Players who don't have enough kamas to pick up their pet from the Bow Kennel now receive a warning message. ;Jobs: * The learning of jobs that was time-limited is now corrected. ;Misc: * Memory consumption of the DOFUS client has been reduced and remains more stable as time passes. * Critical hit, close combat attack and critical failure sounds now work correctly. * Players are informed by a green message when a friend logs in (when they each have the other in their friend list). * Information given by the "/whois" command are more precise. * A filter system for insults is now available. This system is being tested. April 19, 2007 Here is the detailed list of the modifications brought up by the server update made on the 19/04/07: ;NPC: * The Astrub jeweller Shani Sings is available again. * From now on, Oshima will let the players, coming to resurrect their Pandawa Cub Ghost and their Walk ghost, leave the pet sanctuary. ;Items: * Lumberjack axe, Green Fingers, Peasant scythe and Miner's pick are available again at the NPC offering to learn these jobs. * The probability of dropping Bworkette Skin has been increased. * The probability of dropping Magus Bwork scalp has been increased. ;Monsters: * The spell "Gobball Rage" of the Gobball War Chief is fixed. It does not affect the allies in zone anymore. * Experience gained when killing Dark Vlad has been increased. * The 5 ranks of the Dark Vlad can now spawn in the maze of the evil forest. * From now on, the Ancestral Treechnid will summon Major Arachnees instead of Arachnids. * Respawn probability of Obscure Roses has been increased. ;Dungeons: * You can no longer collect the Mumminotor and Deminoball relics outside of the Minotoror maze. ;Buffs: * Temporary buffs available at the Dojos in the villages of Pandala conquest now last for 30 battles instead of 5. ;Marketplaces: * Delicacies can be sold or bought at the Baker's marketplace. ;Mounts : * Almond and Golden Dragoturkey can no longer be mounted from the level 40. You will now have to wait until level 60 to be able to do so. Category:Change log